The Cheesy, Possessive, Pyscho and Arguing
by YamiYugi4ever
Summary: Oneshot. Anzu just realizes how complex her friends' relationships are; to try and understand a bit, she talks to each one of them, with the help of what she learned in her especial ‘Therapy’ class. YxYY BxR MxM SxJ NOT Anzu bashing


Nekogal: Don't know, I just came up with this idea. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters, just this plot.

Summary: Anzu just realizes how complex his friend's relationships are; to try and understand a bit, she talks to each one of them, with the help of what she learned in her especial 'Therapy' class.

Enjoy!

* * *

Anzu walked behind her friends, watching how they talked with their respective lovers; Seto and Joey were arguing, Malik and Marik were laughing evilly, Bakura was holding protectively Ryou as they spoke, and Yami and Yugi were smiling as they talked, changing loving stares.

'_Now that I think about it, I never realized that everyone has a strange relationship. Things that I wonder are, how two psychos still be together? Isn't arguing something wrong in a relationship? Does Ryou tolerate Bakura's possessiveness? And how can Yami be so cheesy and sappy without bothering Yugi?'_

Anzu smiled at the next thought, she was going to find out pretty soon.

* * *

Yugi's cell phone rang.

It was inconvenient, because he was in the middle of some good make out. The phone kept ringing and Yami groaned in annoyance, pressing his lips harder against Yugi's. Yugi moaned and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck.

The phone kept ringing, until both heard a message was going to be received.

'_Sorry, for the moment I am no available, please leave your phone number and message after the beep so I can call you back'_

Beep!

"_Oh hi Yugi, it's me Anzu. Sorry to interrupt, and yes I know you're making out" _Yugi blushed as he broke the kiss and decided to listen the message _"I was just wondering if you and Yami could come over to my house, there's something I want to ask to both of you"_

The message ended.

Yami sighed and sat back down on the couch "I wonder what she wants"

Yugi shrugged "Don't know, but we better go. I feel bad already for not answering" He stood up from the couch and went to get his bike "Yami come on!"

Yami groaned and stood up, going outside as well.

* * *

There was a knock on Anzu's door, and knowing who it was, the girl opened it with a smile "Hi! I'm glad you came! Please come in" She stepped aside. After some thinking, Anzu decided to talk with each couple to see what she could find out, after all she had 'Therapy' class and it was finally going to be useful for once.

The two lovers came inside and sat down in the living room, as Anzu sat down in front of them taking a pad with a paper, then taking out a pen.

"So um, what did you want to ask us?"

Anzu smiled as she began writing "I want to know how your relationship works"

Yami raised an eyebrow confused "Relationship?"

She nodded "Yes, do I have to spell it? Re-la-tion-ship"

Yugi laughed nervously "Oh, ok then"

"Well, first of all, I've noticed you two are… um… a little cheesy. Please tell me why is that"

"Cheesy?" Yami asked confused. He turned at Yugi "We are not cheesy, right my love?"

Yugi smiled sweetly at him "Of course not sweetie" He said and kissed his nose.

Anzu sighed and wrote something down "O-kay. So tell me, is there anything you don't like about the other?"

Yami rolled his eyes "My angel is perfect, I feel like I don't deserve such a beautiful creature. Nothing bothers me about him. He's sweet, loving, wonderful, beautiful, innocent, cute and amazing"

Yugi blushed "Oh Yami you're so sweet!" He squealed and kissed Yami, it was about to turn into a hot kiss until Anzu cleared her throat interrupting "And what about you Yugi?"

The teen looked down a little embarrassed for what he was about to say "Well, I think Yami is perfect too, I mean he is strong, handsome, sweet, brave, and wonderful…" He sighed dreamily "He's everything I need in my life"

Yami purred and held Yugi's waist "Mmm, Yugi you're so sweet it makes me want to eat you with kisses"

Yugi blushed more "Yami! Please stop!"

"Yes Yami, please stop" Anzu interrupted, her voice sounding like she wasn't in the mood to see them make out "For what I see I better end this with one final question. How long have you been together, exactly?"

Yugi smiled "For three years"

Yami nuzzled Yugi's nose "Three wonderful years"

Yugi blushed "Oh Yami!" He leaned up and captured Yami's lips in a kiss.

Anzu sighed.

* * *

"You better make it quick" Grumbled Bakura as he wrapped his arm around Ryou's waist possessively.

Anzu had asked Ryou and Bakura to come over as well, and the lovers were in the same situation Yami and Yugi were moments ago.

"I will" She assured and started writing something down "Ok, Ryou, it's very obvious Bakura is highly possessive with you. I've wondered, does that bother you?"

Ryou shook his head and smiled "Of course not, I find it rather flattering that Bakura nearly kills someone to keep them off me. Besides he looks hot when he is fighting someone" He admitted and laid his head on Bakura's shoulder.

Anzu wrote something down "And Bakura, why are you possessive with him?"

"I don't know, I just am" He answered bluntly.

"And why's that?"

"Because I love him"

"Why?"

"Because he's a beautiful being"

At this rate of the conversation Ryou was blushing, and Bakura was getting frustrated.

"Why do you think that?"

Bakura gripped his fists "Look, I'll answer with another question. Why won't you shut up?"

Anzu glared at him "Fine, have it your way" She wrote down 'Not patient' and underlined it twice "Tell me Bakura is there something you don't like about Ryou?"

"That's a rather stupid question. My Ryou is perfect for me, but I have no doubt that your own concept of 'perfect' is someone that likes dancing, night clubs, girly music and short skirts"

Anzu groaned, and swallowed everything she was going to yell at him "And you Ryou?"

Ryou still smiling, answered "As much as you don't believe it, Bakura is everything I need. I like how he's tough and sweet at the same time. He can sometimes be very romantic too"

Shocked by the last fact, Anzu asked "How can he be romantic?"

Bakura rolled his eyes "Do you ask the birds how they can fly? The fish how they can swim? The sun how it shines?" Anzu shook her head "Then don't ask me how I can be romantic" Both white-haired boys stood up and left.

* * *

"Ok guys I'm going to make this quick, because I have no idea of what you're really capable of doing, and I fear my house gets in fire" Anzu said to both sandy-haired boys. "First of all tell me how is your relationship going?"

"Won't she mean 'relationshit'?" Marik whispered to Malik and both snickered.

Anzu cleared her throat "I'm right here"

"Oh, we knew that already" Marik smirked.

"The answer, please" She asked.

Malik shrugged "Normal I guess"

"And what is your relation based in?" She asked deciding to not use the word 'relationship'

Marik thought and answered carelessly "Sex"

Anzu lifted an eyebrow "That's all?"

Malik shook his head "Nah, we say we love each other, maybe once or twice per month"

"Uh-huh" She wrote something down "And, uh, how come you're still together? Haven't you tried to kill the other? No offense, but you're kind of psychos"

Malik smirked "Non taken"

"Jerk" Muttered Marik under his breath.

"But, we haven't. Just because we like knives doesn't mean we like to kill. Ok, we like to see people tortured but no way beyond that" Malik answered.

Anzu nodded and kept writing "Ok, and one last thing. Do you have any hobby in particular, besides collecting knives?"

"Does sex count like a hobby?" Marik asked.

"No" She answered coldly.

"Oh" Marik seemed disappointed "Then I guess not"

She sighed and wrote down 'Sex crazed psychos' "You can now go guys, thanks"

Both stood up "Anzu, about the snake skull-" Started Marik.

"Not now Marik! Maybe later"

* * *

"I deny doing this" Growled Seto.

"Well I deny your denial, now sit down!" Yelled Anzu to her brunette friend "I won't take long Seto, ok?"

Seto crossed his arms "Fine"

"First, I've been curious to know how are you together if you're always arguing? For me it makes no sense at all"

Joey grinned "Well, it's kinda to get da attention of da other. Ya know, to be focused on each other"

"It may be that puppy, but sometimes I get desperate with you. I can't help to start a discussion with you" Seto added.

"So you sayin' I'm annoyin'?!"

"Well maybe I'm saying that I love how annoying you are"

"Oh yeah? Well I love you more!"

"How can you possibly think that?!"

Anzu sighed and watched as they kept arguing, she wrote down 'Arguing about everything' and underlined it "Guys! Please focus"

Both stopped fighting and stood silent.

"Another thing, I thought that you argue so much because there's something you don't like about the other. Is there, Joey?"

Joey shook his head "Nah, he is lovin and all, and I like how he can get me all kind of food when I get hungry"

"And you Seto?" Asked Anzu.

"Nothing really bothers me, I just get startled when he eats, he always shocks me. Especially at breakfast, after sleeping that long he eats a lot" Seto answered.

"I see" She answered and wrote something down. "One more thing, is there any time of the day you don't argue?"

Both stood thinking, until Joey answered "Well, there was one time we didn't argue for a whole day. But yeah, maybe a few times for day"

"It's just that it's our normal way of behaving with the other"

Anzu nodded "Ok guys thanks. Both stood and Seto left and Joey stood waiting for Anzu to give him something.

From her pocket she took out a ticket "Here's a ticket for one burger at Burger World, thanks for making him come" She thanked and handed the ticket.

Joey smirked "No problem, see ya!" He waved and went behind Seto.

The tired girl after having to go through that long day sighed, and relaxed her body in the couch; then she wrote down:

_**Conclusion:**_

_Relationships are very complicated._

* * *

Yay! Please review!


End file.
